Nanami's Destiny: A Hurricanger Fanfic
by Lilgemini0f93
Summary: A dream leads Nanami to believe something is happening, something involving her. Her search to find out what suddenly uncovers the secret of her ancestors. And what's more, she's the one who has to protect it.
1. Chapter 1

Nanami's Destiny: A Hurricanger Fanfic

1. Dream

Everyone was screaming; the earth shook everywhere, and people almost fell in the deep cracks that cut across both the road and land. All over everyone was trying to find shelter from the crumbling buildings and tumbling trees. The giant tsunami wave bent over the tiny village, about to swallow it up, and the screams just got louder and louder.

The racing crowd in the marketplace seperated little, eight-year-old Nanami from her mother. She was also frightened; she could see the giant wave from where she stood, causing her to tremble along the rumbling ground.

"Nanami, look out!" A hand grabbed Nanami's elbow to pull her away from a crack now splitting the ground. Kaoru Nono pulled her daughter to her chest, and Nanami wrapped her arms around her.

"Mama, I'm scared" the girl whimpered with tears in her eyes.

"Be strong, little one" Kaoru squeezed Nanami's elbows. "You will one day face a struggle so strong you must give all you have in you to conquer it. You may be scared, but you will not be alone."

Nanami whiped the tears away from her eyes and nodded, though she didn't understand. Kaoru stood up to her full height and took her daughter's hand. They ran with the crowd, but as the others turned toward the underground shelter dome in the village square, Kaoru ran in the direction of the Minzunin Shrine, just above the bathhouse. Nanami was confused, but Kaoru pulled her along until they stopped right in front of the little hut, then Kaoru knelt to Nanami's level and pulled her into a hug.

"Remember what I said" She whispered. "My journey ends here, Nani, but yours has not yet begun. When it does, be strong and remember who you are; I love you, my daughter."

With that, Kaoru stood and let go of Nanami's hand, leaving her alone outside while she entered the shrine. Nanami could not make sense of her mother's words; why did she say her journey ends at the shrine? She then lost her balance on the trembling earth and looked up to see the tsunami wave several million feet above her. She screamed, called to her mother, but no answer came. Suddenly a bright blue light came from the hut, then a strange sound, and the earth stopped shaking; Nanami could hear singing and a feeling of harmony rushed over her and what surrounded her.

"Mama!" Nanami reached out to the hut, but someone grabbed her and pulled her away.

"Look away, Nanami!" Her grandmother said. Nanami's buried her face in her grandmother's chest and all sound, all fear, all cries of fear were silent.


	2. Chapter 2

Scare

Nanami awoke with a start, inhaling heavily; it took a few moments before she could breathe normally. This was the fourth night in a row that she had the same dream, the one about the tsunami and the day her mother disappeared. That was ten years ago, and now Nanami was being haunted by the memory of that day. She sat

up, cross-legged, and looked around her room, which wasn't very big, giving that the secret ninja base was no bigger that a garage. She looked at the clock, which said 5:30 a.m.; she might as well get up since she was wide awake. Nanami slipped out of bed, pulled off the T-shirt and shorts she liked to sleep in, and put on her black skirt and black T-shirt, along with her socks and sneakers, but left her morpher and jacket where they lay.

Nanami carefully creaked open her door and tip-toed across the hall in front of Yousuke's door, then Kouta's. She was still looking behind her, to make sure she hadn't woken her partners up, when she ran into something hard, like a body, and fell to the floor.

"AAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHH!" Nanami and the other body screamed; Nanami scrambled to her feet and turned on the light. Oboro lay on the ground, with a look of horror on her face, then relief

"Oh, it's just you" both women said, then giggled.

"Are you okay?" Nanami helped the director's daughter to her feet.

"I feel asleep at my computer" Oboro said. "Then I woke up, and then you came in, and I-"

"What happened?" Yousuke suddenly appeared. "I heard screaming".

"So did I" Kouta's bushy head popped in.

"We're okay" Nanami assured. "We bumped into each other in the dark".

"What's all the commotion?" The Director hamster poked his furry head out of his tiny house. "A Jakanja?"

"No, Dad, everything's fine" Oboro told her father.

Yousuke yawned. "Well, then I'm going back to bed"

Nanami nudged him. "It's almost morning"

"Yeah, but we don't have to wake until seven, so I can put in a few z's before then" Yousuke gave her a grin, then walked out.

"Are you okay?" Kouta asked Nanami.

"Well..." Nanami hesitated, biting her lip

"The dream again?" Kouta said, reading her mind.

Nanami nodded; she had told Yousuke and Kouta about her dream, Yousuke said it was just a dream, but Nanami knew if she was having it over and over, it must mean something.

"Director, if nothing happens, may I go to Minzunin Village tomorrow?" Nanami asked her teacher.

"Minzunin Village?" The Director said with surprise. "Yes, if nothing goes wrong, but what for, Nanami?"

Nanami walked over to him and bend down so she could face him. "This dream I've been having; I've told you it's not just a dream, it's a memory from when I was young. I think there is a reason why I've been having it over and over. Maybe if I go see my grandmother, she can help me figure out what's going on."

The Director nodded. "I see, but remember, Nanami, what you find out may not be what you think it is."  
She nodded; he was right, she may be wrong about it, but she still had to find out. If it wasn't what she thought it was, then it would mean nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

Daze

Oboro's computer beeped loudly; a jakanja had appeared in the town center. As the three ninjas watched, the termite-like monster swallowed almost everything to become stronger. Nanami sighed as she thought of her plans that would now have to wait.

"I've already paged Ikkou and Isshu" Oboro said. "They're on their way, so you better get going."

The three nodded and headed out; Nanami ran after her partners, her mind still on her dream. She shook her head; she had to focus, people were going to hurt!

They finally reached the town center, where the monster was facing off the Goraigers Ikkou and Isshu.

"Ninpuu Shinobi Change!" The three cried as they morphed. Pulling out their swords, they raced toward the monster. Yousuke and Kouta both slashed him from front and back; Nanami stood a few feet away.

"Super Ninja HydroWave! She shouted as she shot a moutain of water at the creature. It spat and hissed as it was wet.

"Don't think a little water can harm Termabite!" It growled. "Stag Breaker!" Isshu shouted, lunging his weapon at Termabite. He howled with pain as electricity shocked him all over.

"Gyro Darts!" Yousuke and Kouta cried, throwing the small darts at him. Termabite fell backward onto the ground. Ikkou and Isshu held him steady as Yousuke and Kouta formed their arms together.

"Now, Nanami!" Yousuke shouted at their female team member. Nanami darted forward, ready to leap, and then all of the sudden stopped. Images of her dream shot back into her mind; her mother, the giant tsunami wave, the strange blue light...

what does all this mean? She thought; can it be some sort of...message?

"Nanami!" Yousuke shouted again, snapping the girl back to reality. She shot forward, lept, and jumped off her teammates linked arms. She spun in the air, ready to slash Termabite with her sword. But the jakanja had taken advantage of her delay to plan his next move. He broke free of the Goraigers grip, pushing them both to the ground and

grabbed Nanami's sword, kicking her in the gut and sending her to the ground. Termabite lept into the air and spun; he came down on the Hurricangers hard and sent them flying. Nanami stood and held out her Sonic Megaphone.

"Dance!" She shouted, sending the sonic frequencies at the jakanja, who clutched his head in pain and started to jump up and down. Just when Nanami thought she had him, the images from before flashed back and, once again, she paused. Why was she being haunted by these mental pictures of her past? Why now? She had almost forgotten about that day until she started having the dreams, and then she remembered everything. What she wanted to know most was what had happened her mother, Kaoru.

"Nanami, look out!" Kouta shouted. But as she turned, a great, slim, pink, long tongue wrapped around her megaphone and pulled it from her. Termabite swallowed the blue ninja's weapon and grinned.

"Now the weapon's power is MINE!" Termabite shouted; as he spoke, the same sonic frequencies that came from the megaphone spewed out of his mouth and hit the five ninjas, causing them to shout out in pain. They all slumped to the ground as Termabite just laughed.

"Oh, poor pitiful Hurricangers! So useless!" He cackled, and took off.

Nanami just hung her head as the monster got away.


	4. Chapter 4

Argument

All five ninjas, Hurricangers and Goraigers, sat exhausted and defeated in the ninja base, disappointed

about the day's events. Yousuke sat with his shoulders slumped and his back against the wall, Kouta

slouched over his knees, using his arms for support, Isshu leaned against the wall with a really pissed looked on his face, and Ikkou just stood with his arms crossed. Nanami sat away from the others, her eyes to the floor. It had been her fault they had lost; if she hadn't hesitated, they would've defeated Termabite. Oboro scanned the room, looking at everyone's faces; The Director just sat with a cross expression.

"That was definetly one of my least favorite battles" Yousuke said.

"I cannot believe he got away" Kouta said, shaking his head. "And we were so close".

"I think what matters now is the next battle" Ikkou said.

"I agree" Yousuke nodded. "But I really thought we had a sure win; maybe I was wrong. Maybe if we had thought things throughly-"

"Don't blame yourselves" Oboro patted his shoulder.

"I don't" Isshu snapped. "I blame HER!" He pointed at Nanami, who just sat silent. "She totally screwed everything up; if it wasn't for her-"

"Whoa, take it easy" Yousuke said defensively. "She didn't do it on purpose, you know".

"What happened, Nanami?" Kouta asked.

Nanami shook her head. "I don't know; I was totally focused, and then..."

"She's been having that dream again" Yousuke said. "That's why you're so distracted, isn't it?"  
She nodded.

"Nanami, you said this dream of yours is also a memory" The Director said. "What is this memory?"

She sighed. "I was eight years old; a giant tsunami showed up one day and almost consumed the Minzunin Village. My mother told I needed to be strong and that I was going to face a greater struggle one day; she disappeared right after the tsunami vanished, as if nothing had happened."

Director sat thinking; the others had confused looks on their face, except for Isshu, who was still angry.

"So what? A stupid dream and you're suddenly in dreamland?" He snapped. "Wake up, we're in a war here!

Where's your head?" 

"It's not a stupid dream" Nanami said. "I think there's something else; something different."  
"Whatever" Isshu said. "Look, if you rather be in your own little fantasy than instead of the real world, then stay out of the way of the ones who are trying to protect the earth!"

"I DO want to protect the earth!" Nanami now stood. "I am NOT fantasizing , or daydreaming; I just think I should try and figure this out!"

"What's more important to you, Nanami? Your dreams or your duty?" Isshu interrogated.

"Maybe my dream is a clue on how to achieve my duty" she said. "Look, I'm sorry I messed up and you all

can be as angry as you want, but I know this dream is trying to tell me something, and I'm going to find out what!".

"Fine, when you're ready to come back to reality, you know where to find us" Isshu turned his back to her.

Nanami let out a humph and stormed out, her jacket hanging on the wall. Everyone was silent, all eyes on where the blue ninja had walked out; Ikkou shook his head at his brother.

"What?" Isshu said, but Ikkou said nothing


	5. Chapter 5

Minzunin Village

Nanami trudged through the soggy, green grass, her arms folded across her chest. Sometimes Isshu made her so angry; why was he so difficult? She understood that he had a hard time growing up with his cruel, uncaring father, who trained him and Ikkou to get "that" .

She couldn't imagine how it was like to grow up with no friends or a loving father. Nanami had realized she really liked Isshu but his attitude always annoyed her. She knew she liked him, she just wished he'd be more understanding.

Nanami paused and looked up at the sky; in a way, she and Isshu were alike. Her father, Makoto Nono, was the CEO of a continental media, making of him very wealthy. As Nanami grew up, she stayed with and was raised by her kind grandmother, her mother's mother, Miyuu, because her dad was away on business almost always. The only time she got to see him was for three weeks at his summer beach house and occasionally at Christmas. She had been more than fortunate that he was there at her high school graduation, but now she barely heard from him. He would either call or e-mail every few weeks, say hi, and not much more. The last time she had heard from him was six weeks ago; he said he was dating a woman named Yuri and they were vacationing Hawaii.

Growing up, her father barely made time for her, and when she did see him, he would usually have to run off somewhere. It seemed that he never had time for his own daughter and she began to feel like she meant nothing to him.

After her mother had disappeared, her dad stayed out of touch for a long time; Nanami figured he was taking the fact that his wife was nowhere to be found hard and wanted time to get over it. Nanami took it hard as well; her mother was the one she love more than anything else, and she still loved her to this day.

Nanami had lived peacefully in the Minzunin Village with her mother and her grandmother; Kaoru had been a water ninja, too, and so had Grandmother Miyuu. They told her someday she would journey and learn to become a water ninja, too.

After high school, Nanami enrolled at the Hayate School to fulfill her wish to follow in her mother's and grandmother's footsteps.

If Nanami could achieve her duty as a Hurricanger, she knew her path as a ninja would achieve even more than what she had hoped for. The dream she had had for four nights in a row was a sign, she just knew it. To find out what it meant, she would have to go back to the place where it all happened; at the Minzunin Shrine.

With or without the Director's permission, Nanami knew she would find some other clue as to why she kept having the same dream and what clues it held; she headed in the direction of her village.


	6. Chapter 6

Gone

"You really are a jerk, you know that?" Yousuke snapped at Isshu. Nanami had not returned yet and they were beginning to worry.

"Why is this my fault?" Isshu asked. "I simply pointed out that Nanami needed to get her head in the game!"

"Oh, please" Kouta rolled his eyes. "You are so clueless; can't you see that Nanami thinks she has having the same dream for a reason?"

"She's hoping to achieve something" The Director said. "Something that will help her in the future; I think she's trying to solve the mystery of her mother's disappearance, as well. If I am right, she will either unlock the secret of her family history and evolve from it or suffer a fate worse than the Jakanja".

"So where did she go to do what you just said?" Yousuke asked.

"If I am correct, to her home in the Minzunin Village" The Director said. "It is the village-"

"Of the water people" Ikkou finished; The Director nodded.

"You know it?" Yousuke asked the crimson ninja

"Our dad's been there" Ikkou said. "Many times, in fact".

"He went there to steal something" Isshu said. "He never said what, though".

"Was it supposed to help get"that?" Kouta asked.

"No, it was for something else" Isshu said. "Something big"

"Why is Nanami so freaked out about this?" Ikkou said.

"I say we find out" Yousuke stood up.

"Uh, what about the jakanja?" Oboro asked

"That will have to wait" Kouta said. "Nanami's essential to this team, so she comes first".

"I hate to say it, but Kouta's right" Ikkou said. "Let's go".


	7. Chapter 7

Home

It had been so long since Nanami had seen her village; she was glad to be home again. She had missed her days as a child, playing with the other children, running barefoot in the field, and of course, spending time with her grandmother Miyuu. The kind, old woman had raised her with love as her mother did before she disappeared, and Nanami had wanted to see her more than anything.

She quickened her pace as she reached the end of the village near the clearing, where a small hut stood by the lake that was surrounded by the forest. As she reached the hut, she took a few more steps toward the lake shore and let the wind blow her short hair.

Nanami closed her eyes as the soothing sound of the water rushing onto the land swayed in her ears. She took off her shoes and socks, laid them on a rock, and waded into the water. Giggling as the cool water covered her bare feet, Nanami wiggled her toes deep in the wet sand. The feeling had always made her feel better; it held the memory of she and her mother standing by the shore, hand in hand, listening to the wave rustling. 

"Nanami?" A voice spoke up; Nanami turned around to see her grandmother Miyuu, standing a few feet away from her, smiling.

Nanami quickly walked into Miyuu's extended arms and wrapped her own arms around the elderly woman's neck.

"Long time no see" Miyuu rubbed her back.

"I missed you" Nanami whispered; she stood up to full height. "Grandmother, I've been having a strange dream and I need your help to figure out what it means."

"Is it about your mother and the tsunami?" Miyuu asked.

"How did you know?" Nanami was astonished.

"I've been having the same dream" her grandmother said. "I had a feeling you would be having the same dream as I was."  
"Does it mean anything?" Nanami asked.

Miyuu nodded. "Nanami, it's time that you knew..."


	8. Chapter 8

The Story of Kaede

Nanami sat cross-legged on her grandmother's rug; all around her old paintings and chimes stood like guards. The eyes of the beautiful women to Nanami felt like they were watching her, sending a chill down her spine. Miyuu came out of the backroom, holding a box; she sat down across from Nanami and set the box down between them.

"Nanami" She began. "There is a story that has been told in our family for many generations; my grandmother told it to me, I told it to your mother, and now I shall tell it to you".

"500 years ago, in this very village, my grandmother's great-great grandmother, Kaede, was one of the first several water ninjas to be born in Japan. While other water ninjas used their power to fight in the war that was taking place in that time, Kaede dedicated her life to the study of healing with hers. She was one of the most gifted healers in the country; no one would die after she treated them. One day, one of the governor's men came to her with a message that the governor's son was very ill. She went to the governor's mansion at once, but by the time she got there, there was little she could do for the governor's son. She treated him as best she could, but she knew it was too late for him. After the son died and was buried, Kaede returned home with much grief in her heart. The Governor, Jii, was so much overcome with grief by his beloved son's death that he soon convinced himself that the fault lied with Kaede for not curing him. Filled with anger and hatred, Jii sold his soul to the devil in the exchange for the power to destroy all that Kaede loved. Without a soul, Jii was changed into a demon called Xavierus, and as a demon attacked the Minzunin Village. With all the other water ninjas away fighting the war, Kaede was the only one to save the village. With his new dark powers, Xavierus killed off Kaede's mother and father and two sisters, and her husband, Takeru. Overcome with shock, pain, and grief, the tears Kaede cried combined with Takeru's blood forged together. Determined to destroy Xavierus, Kaede sculpted a pendant out the combined tears and blood, and a fraction of her energy. She used the power of the anger and pain felt from her losses, the love of her people, and her own inner strength to power the pendant she created and used it's fused to seal Xavierus in a underground tomb, buried deep in the earth's core. But he still lived on with his hatred, and caused many natural disasters to destroy the village. Kaede passed down the pendant to her daughter, Honami, to protect the village. Honami learned to use it and protected the village in her mother's place. She, too, passed the pendant down to her own daughter, and so it went on until this very day."

Miyuu opened the box and pulled out a necklace. "On that day ten years ago, your mother prayed to the gods to take her life in exchange that the village be spared. She and I both knew you are the next in line to receive the seal's power; she knew a greater threat would come some day, but she couldn't see you or the village be destroyed, so she sacrificed herself. The dream we have both had is a sign that the day your mother predicted is coming soon and that you must protect Minzunin Village. Remember the words she said to you, child, because now is the time to do what she said." She placed the necklace in Nanami's hand.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The two hurricangers and goraigers had walked a long way toward the Minzunin Village. It was about 30 miles away from the city, way out in the country, and they were on foot.

"Can we slow down a little?" Kouta asked. "I'm getting tired."

"We're almost there" Yousuke looked at the map. "Just about…another 2 miles. "

"Just what are we supposed to do when we find Nanami?" Isshu asked.

"YOU are going to apologize" Kouta said. "For being a jerk to her."

"Of course, you always act like a numbskull" Yousuke said. "But you don't want a girl mad at you; I found that out the hard way."

"Sorry, bro, but they're right" Ikkou told his brother. "You were being kind of bitchy."

"Why is everyone on her side?" Isshu complained aloud. "I can't believe this, everyone's mad at me".

"I'm not mad" Ikkou said. "And you know I'm always on your side, but you don't want Nanami mad at you, do you?

Isshu didn't say anything, but his brother was right; he didn't like having Nanami mad at him. It had been hard for him to conceal his feelings for her, but Isshu managed to play cool by treating her same as he treated the others.

Meanwhile, back at the village, Nanami held the tear-shaped amulet in her hand. Kaede, her ancestor, was the symbol of her kin, the guardian of her village. Nanami's destiny had taken an entirely different turn that day, now it was intertwined with the fate of her village, which now rested in her hands. Something terrible was coming, and she was the one who could stop it. Nanami stood in front of the Minzunin Shrine, a tribute to all warriors who gave their lives to protect the village. Her mother's kimono and bracelet lay inside, as a sign of respect for what she had done.

Nanami knelt and placed her hands together, in pray. She prayed to the warriors to give her strength, confidence, and wisdom, and prayed to her mother to give her love. She would need it for whatever would come, for she already decided she would fulfill her family's honor as keeper of the Seal of Kaede and guardian of the Minzunin Village. Accepting the role of Hurricane Blue had been a hard time for her, but she had learned to honor the name and now she would do the same at this time. Accepting her destiny would also hopefully give her even more ambition to protect earth.

Nanami headed back to the hut, where Miyuu was waiting for her. The old woman smiled at her granddaughter, a smile even in her eyes. Nanami was growing into a fine young woman, and beautiful, too. She looked so much like her mother, Kaoru.

"You are such a pretty girl, Nani" Miyuu commented, moving back a strand of hair behind Nanami's ear. "Just like your mother."

"I miss her" Nanami said. "I wish she was here, especially now."

"She is" Miyuu said. She looked off into the distance, over the lake. "Whenever the wind blows through the trees, the water is steady, and the sun smiles down on us, I feel her presence. She is all around us, watching over us, all the time."

"I prayed that she would give me heart" Nanami said. "The heart I will need."  
"You have everything you will need already, child" her grandmother held Nanami's chin in her hand. " I can see it; beauty, grace, strength, and courage. Beauty of mother nature, grace of the swan, strength of the lioness, and courage of the leopard. Now is the time to learn to use them, are you ready?"

Nanami nodded.

"Then let's begin" said Miyuu.

"We're here!" Yousuke announced proudly, as his three companions came up behind him. "Minzunin Village is straight down below."

Ikkou sat down on a rock that was shaded by a tree. "Great, then let's find Nanami, get back, and kill that Jakanja." Isshu sat down beside him, tired.

"Wow" Kouta gazed down below the grassy slope they stood on top of. The small village sort of curved down from a finger lake, outline by trees, and a dirt road snaked through it. "So Nanami grew up here? Looks like a nice place."

"Nanami, where are you?" Yousuke spoke into his communicator. "We're here, at the village; where are you at?"

"Yousuke? You're here?" Nanami's voice came over the communicator. "I'm at my grandmother's hut, at the far end of the village. It's the small hut by the lake, I'll meet you there."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Miyuu led Nanami to small patch of grass, away from her house. They were surrounded by trees, green patches of lilies, and dozens of lilacs. The lake in the background behind them, settling the mood with its melody of waves rushing onto the shore.

"Grandma, what are we doing out here?" Nanami asked.

"This is where you will learn to draw power from Mother Nature, child" said Miyuu. She sat down in the grass and motioned for Nanami to do the same. "Beauty brings happiness, happiness brings smiles, and smiles bring strength. To obtain that strength, you must look in on Mother Nature's beauty, and think of all things that are also beautiful."

Nanami looked around; the place was lovely, but she didn't understand what her grandmother was saying.

"What do you see, Nanami?" Miyuu asked.

"Uh…I see flowers and trees?" Nanami said. Miyuu nodded, which acknowledged Nanami to go on. "I see white lilies, purple lilacs, and great big oak trees. I see the blue sky, the yellow sun, the Crystal Lake, the fresh wild poppy fields across it, and I see clouds."

Miyuu nodded, smiling. "And what do you hear?"  
Nanami looked puzzled. "Nothing"

"Listen carefully" Miyuu said. "All around us is nature, Nanami; the spirits who live in this forest are here every day, nurturing it. If you listen closely, you can hear Mother Nature singing to her children, her song carried by the wind."

Nanami looked puzzled for a moment, then relaxed and closed her eyes. The wind blew, shaking the branches of the trees; she kept her eyes closed and listened. The silence around her was at first eerie, but then she heard it. The wind was carrying a strange but beautiful melody; Mother Nature was singing. The song filled Nanami's heart and she smiled; the song made her think of the things she thought were beautiful. Being a ninja, music, smiles of the others, and laughter of children. Mother Nature saw all life beautiful, and treasured all living things. She loved, and protected her creations with her song; it was truly beautiful.

The feeling was strange, but amazing; it almost as if nothing, not the war, or the Jakanja, mattered. All life was created by nature, and all things living were sacred. This was the message delivered by Mother Nature in her song as Nanami listened. She suddenly felt different; she opened her eyes and found she was floating on the lake. She looked back over to her grandmother, the old woman smiled.

"When you listened to Mother Nature, you got in touch with life's greatest beauty and harmony" she said. "You let that feeling flow and it lifted you over the water. Life is the most beautiful thing on this planet; when you know that, the feeling inside you puts you in harmony with your powers."

Nanami came back to the ground. "It was a wonderful feeling".

"Nanami!" A familiar voice called. The water ninja turned and saw Yousuke, Isshu, Kouta, and Ikkou standing about 10 feet away from her. She smiled and ran over to them; they all smiled as she got to them.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Yousuke asked. "This village is way far out from the city, and there's an alien on the loose."

"I'm sorry" Nanami bowed. "I shouldn't have run off like that, but I just needed to know…" she stopped.

Yousuke smiled. "It's alright, don't worry; who's that?" He saw Miyuu still standing where Nanami had left her, looking over at them.

"That's my grandmother" Nanami said. "I should say good bye to her, but I'll have to come back tomorrow". She quickly ran back to Miyuu, who looked at the four male ninjas.

"I have to go now" Nanami said. "But I'll be back, I promise".

Miyuu nodded. "Your friends seem interesting, and very handsome, especially that azure one with light brown hair. I think he likes you, Nani". She smiled

"Grandma!" Nanami giggled, blushing; she hugged the old woman. "Until we meet again."

She ran back to her friends; Yousuke, Kouta, and Ikkou walked ahead, while Isshu kept his pace with her. He looked back at Miyuu watching them leave. "So that's your grandmother" he said. "She looks nice."

Nanami nodded. "She is, very"

"And she loves you, right?" Isshu said. She nodded again. "You're lucky."

"She loves me because I'm her granddaughter" Nanami said. "Even though I don't turn out to be what she expected, she will love me nonetheless. And I will always love her, because she's all I have."

Isshu paused. "I'm sorry for the way I acted before."

"That's alright" Nanami said. "I'm sorry, too, for seeming so irrational."

The two said nothing as they headed back home.


End file.
